Nemesis and the Grey Wardens
by frankiemg
Summary: Cal Surana and Phantom- two leaders trying to save Ferelden from the Blight and bring a traitor to justice. A very long and slow moving AU story set in a world based partly on the various game wikies but mostly from my imagination . Contains cannon characters who are a little differently to how they are portrayed in the game and multiple OCs .
1. Chapter 1

Nemesis and the Grey Wardens

Cal Surana and Phantom- two leaders trying to save Ferelden from the Blight and bring a traitor to justice. A very long and slow moving AU story set in a world based partly on the various game wikies but mostly from my imagination. Contains cannon characters who are a acting a little differently to how they are portrayed in the game and multiple OCs . Lots of talking with rare bursts of action. Rated M only for occasional bad language and some fairly mild violence but as any WIP ratings are subject to change. There will be romances but as my character haven't picked their partners I don't know what the parings will be -but I suspect it will include m/m and m/f. And at their request consensual sex wont be a spectator sport! .

Chapter 1 . Justice

Note . the last line isn't meant to be a cliff hanger its just the best place to break what was a very long dull chapter of three people in a room doing nothing but talking! . Now I know its unbelievable Ethan would trust the two masked strangers holding him prisoner - but he has or the story cant progress. so suspend belief- pretend he's a gullible fool or , with what he's gone though, he isn't thinking straight -so we can move on to chapter 2 .

For fourteen days Ethan sat at the window of the room he rented at the Speckled Lizard and watched the heavily guarded main gate of the estate across the almost deserted road. Watched and waited for the day Rendon Howe would be standing in that on that day, the man who killed almost everything Ethan loved, would die!

On thirteen nights ,when it was too dark to watch anymore he would eat the food the innkeeper left outside his door and then walk the room until he was exhausted enough to sleep . When his dreams faded into nightmares he'd wake and resume pacing until it was again time to watch .

When night fell on the fourteenth day he ate the food and , within minutes , he was asleep. so deeply asleep he didn't stir when the two robed,masked figures entered the room

000000000000000000000

Ethan groaned and opened his eyes .Maker his head was thumping so much he couldn't even think and he had a foul taste in his mouth. and when did Urhs light become so bright it could sear his eyes with what felt like burning fire brands. Closing his tear filled eyes he tried to pull up his legs and to push down with his hands so he could flip away from the punishing light - moaning softly as even that small effort caused a stabbing pain that joined the pounding that threatened to tear his head apart! Miserable and befuddled by pain, it took him several seconds to realize what his mind was trying to tell him-that dispute all his efforts his legs and arms weren't moving ! his eyes snapped open and squinting against the relentless moonlight he looked down and-

 _Crap_! He was tied down. His bound ankles tethered by a thick rope to the beds wooden foot-board and his wrists tied tightly together and restrained by a short thin cloth tie that attached them to his belt . A few sharp tugs showed whoever had tied them had done an adequate but amateur job -really cloth!-and that the pain on his head had gone from being agonizing to being just fucking painful!

But with the pain slightly better he could focus on getting lose and- once he'd chewed his way through the cloth and could move his hands- the ropes shouldn't be much of a problem . no all he needed was a bit of time and a little privacy and he'd be - -

'Ah finally you've decided wake up. ' a slightly husky voice said from the shadows that hung around the moonlight

 _Double crap._! as he didn't think whoever owned the voice was going to sit quietly by as he broke lose ...it was now time for plan two! Except... no matter how he much he probed around his aching head he couldn't come up with anything except then to wait! Wait, watch, goad and listen until he found a weakness-there was always was one -and use it.

Mindful of his aching head he glanced around carefully. ' Yes, I was getting a bit bored so I thought I'd join the party.'

A capped hooded figure detached itself from the shadows and he eyed it appraisingly as it walked towards him. He guessed the man was a few inches shorter then him and the long baggy cape draped and tightened around a slender , almost gangling body .

As he moved fully to the moonlight Ethan drew in a sharp breath.-between the shadow of the pulled down cape hood and the thin black thief's mask all he could see of the man face was a pair of deep set, barely visible eyes .

Shit a disguise! This was defiantly .. not good and a frisson of panic licked through him. _'Be calm, ' his mothers voice flickered through him .' fear will kill you. be calm and wait,watch, think '._ So he pushed his fear behind the doors of his mind , took a deep breath steadying breath and waited .

The man came close to the bed and his shadowed eyes traveled down Ethan's body with an unnerving thoroughness making him uncomfortably aware just how helpless he was.

Ethan glared right back at him as he took in the loose yet oddly gracefully way the man held himself, the clear blue eyes and the small gloved hands with their skinny wrists peaking out of the billowing sleeves of the long black cape . He was young Ethan realized . oh not a child or a youngster who had just grown his first chin hairs but nowhere near his own twenty five years .

' So you drugged me huh?, ' Ethan said really just for something to of course he'd been drugged!

' Well ... obviously!.' the mans smooth low voice radiated amusement, ' and leaving the food outside... well really that was a very stupid thing to do wasn't it ?'

' I'll admit it wasn't the wisest thing I've ever done!' _and you know better,'_ his fathers voice scolded at him . 'So what now?' he kept his voice pleasant and nonthreatening. 'if its money you're after .. well I'm sure you've already searched the room and taken what I have. And ...'He stopped as a second caped figure came out of the shadows and Ethan wasn't really surprised to see he also wore a mask .

The new man was taller ... maybe Ethans height and the cape couldn't hide he was much bigger built than his friend and obviously much older . And with his heavy steps, big hands and stiff proud back ... here Ethan knew for sure was the warrior!

Ethan raked his eyes over him noting the very loose dark cloth trousers visible under the short cloak and the knee high leather boots and, best of all, no weapons! Of course he might have one hidden in the shadows. but as a man, not wearing amour yet carrying a soldiers shield and sword or a war hammer would stand in a crowed street he was possibly carrying hidden daggers or a short sword .As very few warriors were skilled in the use of small weapons...here was an edge he might be able to use. He sighed silently -so many ifs and maybes! But it was all he had and hey he'd take whatever he could get it and make himself believe things were looking up.!

The warrior came up to stand behind the boy (as Ethan's mind insisted in calling him). He had dark eyes Ethan noticed. Brown and watchful that seemed to miss nothing ...and gave nothing away. And the way he stood-watchful, tall and straight screamed soldier ! He sighed again soldier suggested the boy could be a noble he guarded. Uneasiness spiced with irritation at yet more guesswork ate at him.

So why would a noble -or anyone really- be wanting to capture a leather merchant and why would they be hiding from him! Was that a good or bad thing? And why go to all the trouble to hide if they were going to kill him? Well maybe time to draw them out try for answers

As he moved his shoulders and turned slightly towards the pair the muted pain in his head roared to life and despite himself he gave a small hiss and fell back down against the mattress eyes tearing.

' I'm sorry ' the boy reached down and lightly stroked his bound hands and it was oddly soothing . ' I would have preferred to avoided that potion as the after affects are very uncomfortable- -'

'Uncomfortable! ' Ethan cut him off with grimace then concentrated on breathing deeply trying desperately to calm his heaving stomach. ' No try the after effects fucking hurt . My head's exploding and my mouth feels like something crawled in and then died .' He felt the boy hands still .

'I'll go find some water. Later you can have try something stronger. Some brandy maybe, but not yet.' Ethan brightened at the good news that there was going to be a later . That they were intending to keep him alive at least a little longer!

'Oh and the light,' the younger man glanced around then half- turned towards his friend? bodyguard? ' Pull the window covers and see to the lamps will you?'

.

Seconds later the bright moonlight was gone and the room was lit by the soft glow of the scattered oil lamps . The gentle light soothed Ethans aching eyes and, to his relief, the pain in his head became little more bearable. Maybe , just maybe, the drug was wearing off but he still felt so weak. The bigger man was back and standing by the bed his arms folded - just looking at him with that dark unrelenting stare . Maker he wondered did the man ever ... blink ?

'Sit him up will you? ' the boy said as he returned to the bed carrying the mug Ethan kept in the necessity. The soldier nodded and reached down towards him.

' Or you could just cut me loose.' Ethan hopefully waved his tied hands at them, trying for a look saying 'me I'm harmless' and knowing with his tangled hair and thick dace scruff he looked anything but ! ' Then I can do it myself,'

'Why yes I could... but no I don't think I will !' Bending ,the soldier reached under Ethans arms and dragged him up the bed. Lifted him as if he weighed nothing more then a small child . And Ethan came to the unpleasant realization the man was even stronger then he looked and that... could prove to be a problem!.

The soldier supported him with just one big hand using the other to pile the bed cushions under his neck and back . Then, with surprising gentleness, settled him against them and stood back by the top of the bed. The smaller man held the mug to his lips while Ethan gratefully gulped down the tepid water sighing with relief as it washed away the sourness burning his mouth and throat. Sated he turned his head slightly ,shivering as a few drops of water spilled onto his leather jerkin and soaked into his shirt, 'thank you', he murmured. as the boy dabbed at the wet spots with a corner of his baggy cape.

The small man jerked back. ' Oh you're... welcome,' he said almost ... hesitantly as if he couldn't believe he was being thanked and set the down the mug on the small table by the bed .

' So ... why not tell me what this is all about', Ethan looked between the pair,'the masks the secrecy. what do you want from me ... a simple dealer in leather skins ? '

'Alright. ' the boy glanced over at his friend .' we didn't plan this bit did we?' he said, ' and I... do you want to tell him ?'

The big man shrugged ,' no this was your idea not mine ..so you explain it to him'. he walked towards the chair Ethan had set by the window and sat himself down . 'as this is a long story I will sit here. or would you like that I should stand ?'

'No! And I have never wanted you to stand when you're around me ... you're the one who insists on doing it!' the boy huffed and Ethan realized he was eavesdropping on a long standing teasing argument between friends.

Then the smaller man turned his cool gaze back to Ethan . 'Of course we don't want anything from Ethan Feacher, ' he said softly,' but we do from Ardel Ethan Coursland!'.

' Ah! ' Ethan said softly,. 'well that explains all this. and I suppose we're waiting for Howe or maybe even the queens guards to arrive ? 'And I would think there's big reward for capturing the last of the traitorous Couslands-so this should make you both very rich!'

'No.' the boy drew back from him as if he'd been stabbed. ' Maker ... that's not why we...did this... Howe ! Of course we haven't.. no,' he babbled on, '

'Hush.' the warrior looked over at the pair of them,' What my friend here is trying to say, my lord, and not saying it very well- is we are not looking for coin. That that all this is just simply because we needed to talk to you!'

'My ...lord'? Ethan mouthed silently . And they just wanted to do what? ' Wait let me get this right.' he cocked an eyebrow at the small man pacing nervously beside the bed. ' First you drugged me and then,' he raised his tied hands as far as the tie allowed , ' you tied me down like ...like a pig awaiting slaughterer!And all because you wanted to talk to me ! Couldn't you have just... I don't know... knocked on the door and asked?. Then I'd have ... or maybe I'd have- -'

He hesitated -really there was only one thing he would have done . 'Ah to be honest,' he continued ruefully, ' I'd have gone right out the window.'

' So would that have been before or after you killed the pair of us ?' There was a smile in the boys voice as he moved a bit closer towards Ethan and rested his hand on Ethans arm .

'Oh after of course. Definitely after!. You know I hate to admit it but this was a pretty good idea. Drugged was the only way I would have stayed put -or not killed you!'. The masks well he'd finally figure them out. ' Now I'm guessing that the pair of you are... not exactly unknown around here! And your disguises are so. if I'm ever captured I can't describe you .. because if I do someone will realised I'm talking about you two !. Right? '

' Yes, but also to protect you.' The hand tightened , ' we do want you to do something for us. But if you don't want to... well as you haven't seen us we'll just go . Leave you alone. But if you did see us and then turned us down ... we are both, very, very well known Ardel and ...and- '

You cant risk me betraying you to someone who would recognize you from my description! So you cant let me leave!'. They would have no choice but to kill him and was exactly what he'd do to anyone whose description of his father or Fergus could lead to their capture. ' And I go by Ethan not Ardel and I have for the past five years .' _Ever since the day I decided I didn't want to be Ardel Coursland_! 'So I suppose we now talk '?

' Yes I think so. but Ethan - move over.' to his surprise the boy pushed at his legs. There wasn't much slack in the rope but enough he could move them a scant couple of inches and the boy sat down on the newly vacated space . ' sorry nowhere else to sit. Since someone ' he glared over at the solider, ' decided to take permanent residence in the only chair in the entire room '.

The warrior lounged back in the chair crossing his booted ankles . 'I have spent days walking all over this town looking for him. 'He hooked a gloved thumb at Ethan . ' While you have done nothing but sit on your ah... ah ... well you just sat. so are you ordering me to stand or what?'

'Well as you never obey my orders why should I waste my time?. ' Laughing eyes turned back to Ethan and the boy arranged himself against the foot board ,feet resting on the wooden floor .' So what's with just having one chair?'

' Need to ask the landlord its his room. So you two know each other long'? he threw the question out casually.

'oh for years... why does it show'?

' You could say that!' he chuckled ,'yes it really does!'

During his life Ethan had been in some strange situations but none as odd as this. Here he was helpless - held prisoner by two masked men who bickered and snipped at each other . Men who lounged around in chairs and sat on his bed instead of guarding the door! And gave him drinks and fluffed bed pillows behind him to make him comfortable! He glanced over at the small figure lounging against footboard. 'Trust your instincts Ethan his mother said in her calm voice when its all you have ...go with them .' Right now his instincts said he was safe- for now anyway -and he had to admit he was very, very curious to finally find out what they wanted from him!

Wiggling slightly he resettled himself more comfortably against the bed cushions ,'so you ,' he indicated his chin towards the window ,' be quiet ... and you,' he prodded the boys hip gently with his foot,'talk!'

For several seconds the boy sat quietly looking down at his gloved hands . It was as if ,now the time had come, he didn't quite know what to say. Ethan looked at him so silent and still wrapped in the big black cape. He sensed rather then heard the warrior approach as the man walked towards them and stood straight and still behind his friend looking down at him and there was a flicker of anger in the warriors dark usually calm eyes .

Finally the boy took a deep breath ' there's a traitor in Ferelden, ' he said very softly

Ethan scowled, ' well of course there is! . its no secret that every country in Thedas has traitors so why should Ferelden be any different? And - ' he paused ,' this traitor are you just generalizing there one around or do you know one exists ?'

'Yes ... he exists . And he's very dangerous because if he's not stopped... what he's doing will destroy Ferelden .' Pushing himself off the bed he leaned over Ethan resting his hand over his two bound ones. ' And we,' he looked over at his friend,' have sworn to stop him. But we cant do it alone- we need your help.'

'Me... oh no,' Ethan looked down at their clasped hands , 'Stopping spies and catching traitors-. that's something Ardel Coursland use to do. And I stopped being that man a long, long time ago.'

'You may think you did! But you cant walked away from who you are! none of us can .' The boy gave a strangely bitter little laugh. ' You were raised as a Coursland and love for Felden is in your blood...just as its in mine! If the country is in danger you wont walk away... you can't any more then your parents could.'

'Yes... I can.' But could he walk away? Deep inside him he knew he couldn't.. it was in his blood to fight and keep his country safe... but it didn't matter did it? ' Maybe I couldn't. But I can't help you- I' m a wanted man. Once I step outside this room and Howe finds out I'm in Denerim, he'll tear the town apart to find me. So if you there is a traitor you'll have to go to the palace and tell Loghain Mac Tir. He's in charge of Ferelden security so tell him and he'll deal with it.'

' I cant... we cant go to him. ' The boy shook his head

' Why not ? He's the one to help you... I cant!'

The boy shook his head again.' We cant... because Loghain Mac Tir .. he... he's Ferelden traitor!'


	2. Chapter 2

Note. As I don't want my mages to be carbon copies of each other I limit what magic each one is able to do. Morrigan's only primal skill is cold and only witches can use spells from the entropy tree and shapeshift . She has no healing magic and few healing skills. As per the wiki healing is a combination of conventional skills and magic- so it wouldn't be unusual for healing mages to be skilled in physical healing- be a kind of medic .

CHAPTER 2 The unwilling follower

As she neared the lake Morrigan couldn't' decided if she was happy she was nearly home or not. Oh home meant a hot meal and a soft bed and she was so tired of sleeping on the ground but it also meant being back around the Wardens. And Morrigan had to admit she was heartily sick of the pair of them. Breathing in the smell of pine needles she cast a quick glance around showed the clearing around the hut was empty... no sign of the fools. Off somewhere probably getting into smiled slightly at the memory of the elf falling in the lake and the big oaf almost getting himself killed -pity he didn't- thinking the bear he so trustingly walked up to was her!

There was the sound of wings flapping and the air shimmered as her mother shifted ' Ah Morrigan I have been looking for you 'Flemeth said from beside her as she smoothed back a lock of lank,greasy hair and fell in place beside her daughter 'I expected you back last night'' .

'I had trouble finding all the herbs you wanted. I did check in all the usual all places but no flowers ... 'tis strange but even the grass was dying and I have never seen anything like it before.'. I had to go several extra miles to find these. ' She tapped at the bag slung over her shoulder'

'It is the spawn, they destroy everything, 'Flemeth said,' I had suspected they were close by so it seems I am right.'

'Right? You suspected ? ' Morrigan pushed down a tide of anger. ' You thought they were near? 'and you didn't tell me? I could have walked right into them... could have been killed. '

' Come , Morrigan why would I tell you? 'Amusement lurked in her mothers shrewd eyes .' If you cannot escape the attentions of a few 'spawn then you have not learned what I have tried to teach you.' Flemeth gave her a thin smile, 'and so deserve anything that happens to you .'

' Why mother I love you too! So,' she waved her hand around the clearing, 'where are our dear, charming,honoured guests?'

'Morrigan, Morrigan,' Flemeth huffed ,' your sarcasm leads much to be desired! But I have some good news for you . They decided to use the warden treaties to try and raise their own army.'

'They have gone ? Oh what a shame that I didn't get to say good-by and wish them luck! ' She smiled maliciously , 'they'll need it!'

' No they haven't left yet. I sent them inside- told them to take to anything they can use to get them to Lothering. 'Flemeth said .' We'll be lucky if we have anything left when Caliburn's finished stripping the place

'Well he better keep his thieving elf fingers off my things ,' Morrigan seethed. ' Or I'll have his hands- and he'll be fighting 'spawn with his teeth!'

'Temper , temper,'Flemeth eyed her almost teasingly.' And I cant see Caliburn wearing any of your robes'.

Morrigan ran her hand over the glossy feathers and coloured stones decorating her dark skirt. ' Well I don't know mother, mine have more lyrium worked into them then his !' Flemeth cackled and Morrigan smiled enjoying her mothers unusually good mood .And he' would have a much better chance of staying hidden from the 'spawn in mine then in that hideous orange and blue thing of his.-they'll see him a mile off . '

'Oh? Then you will 'just have to be careful they don't wont you?' Flemeth cut her off a hint of malicious mockery in her dark voice.'

'What? You... want me to go with them to Lothering .' Morrigan grabbed at Flemeth arm- dropping it quickly at her mothers cold look. 'Surely you jest mother?'

' And surely my girl you know I never jest!' Flemeth gave her that small cold smile that never failed to terrify her and a small voice in her head screamed beware . 'But you misunderstand ,Morrigan, you will go with them, stay with them until their quest is over .'

'You mean until this Archdemon of theirs is dead! ' Morrigan felt her control slipping.' No! I been forced to spend two weeks with the fools and that is enough! Her mother frowned and Morrigan drew in a nervous breath. She had learned long ago that no one said no to her mother...but she had try '' You are the Asha'bellanar' and your magic is more then enough to protect this place, our home, from the 'spawn, ' she argued desperately . ' Why do you not laugh as this world of stupid humans who are ignoring the Blight's evil to pursue their mortal goals? . why do you not laugh while they perish? '

' Enough, Morrigan,' Her mothers harsh voice whiped at her.' I do not have to explain to you my reasons for what I do and if you do not go- - ' Flemeth raised one hand palm up and a faint purple light lazily laced between her fingers and Morrigan slowly backed away her eyes never leaving the light as it cohered into a ball. ' I will make your life such a misery you will beg to die. ' her mother said voice cold as her eyes .

And she cast .

 _As the purple light danced around her drawing away her energy and forced her to her knees. Morrigan felt her hands unconsciously rise to her chest and her fingers dig into the fabric of her shirt as wave after wave of overwhelming fear tore through her and terror prowled through her mind tearing away reason. pain and loneliness walked with her in the dark and she could feel her heart stuttered into painful ,wild rhythm that shot agony through herchest._

And then she was once more in control of her mind. Morrigan drew in a tremulous breath and looked up into her mothers cold, flat eyes .'No more, ' she held her hands up in surrender,'I will go with them.'

' Wise decision.' the voice warmed very slightly.' I have already packed up what you will need -it is in your room. ' She held out her hand and Morrigan looked from it to her mothers impassive face . She griped the long, skinny fingers and , with surprising strength, Flemeth pulled her to her feet .' Collect it from your room and I wait out here for you ,' Abruptly she released Morrigan's hand and walked slowly towards the hut. Sighing Morrigan brushed off her robe and followed her!.

' Say, Cal, do you think Flemeth meant it when she said we should take every thing we wanted?' Alistair waved his hand around the small room he and Cal had shared for the past two weeks.' I mean isn't that sort of risky? what if we took everything in here ?'

'Well unless you have a way of carrying two beds and a dresser,' Caliburn suppressed his grin ,' I cant see much danger of that happening . So get everything we have,' he thumbed towards the small dresser,' and dump it on the beds.' He scratched at his loose cotton shirt,' do you want to changed first?'

'No, I'll armour up just before we leave,' Alistair gave a small shudder.' Maker knows how long it'll be before I take it off again ' He strolled leisurely to the dresser.

Cal sorted through the blankets on his bed pulling out the best .' How many blankets are you going need?.' He called over to the bigger man almost bent double as he poked around in the low cupboard .

'Two if we can carry them . It might be nearly spring but it's still dam cold at nights .'Alistair came over and dropped an armful of things onto His own bed.' And you'll want one.' He held his hands up palms out as Cal opened his mouth,' I know, I know fire mages don't feel the cold- you've told me enough times-but if you don't want to dirty up that pretty little robe of yours you'll take one to sleep on. 'He stepped back crossing his arms across his chest ,'cos I'm not sharing mine!' he said almost defiantly

' Ok, ok point taken.! ' Cal walked over and threw there blankets to Alistair's pile. ' It's not much is it? '.He scowled down the meagre pile - just a few bits of clothing that mostly fit Alistair , one broken comb , a couple of jars of soap and some drying clothes .'What wouldn't I give for a pair of decent boots ! The Tower may have been boring but at least I didn't have to worry about blisters , darkspawn and an old witch who is totally moonstruck!'

' Moonstruck? I knew Flemeth was strange but crazy?' Alistair said nervously. 'Then its a good job we are leaving .' He perched himself on the edge of the bed and leaned towards his fellow warden.' Can you believe it Cal.?'He gave a small half smile,' This morning... all I could think of was joining an army somewhere . But now... we might have a real chance of beating the blight !'

' You look... more like your old self.' Cal said-and he did ! Since their rescue Alistair had been a pale, grey ghost spending most of his time staring over the lake grieving for his lost friends!. Oh there was still a hint of sadness in his dark eyes and the smile was nowhere near Alistair's usual lazy grin but now he had a purpose-a mission -the aura of sadness that hung around him was slowly lifting.

'I feel better, Cal. It's good to doing what I trained for - back to fighting against Archdemon! How about you..I know you.. well you didn't want to be a Warden that you didn't have a choice and - -. ' His voice trailed off and he paused as if worried he'd said to much

No cal reflected he didn't have a choice then and he didn't have one now! oh he'd realized as only Morrigan, Flemeth and Alistair knew he'd survived Ostagar the Chancery wouldn't be looking for him! Well not until they heard rumors of a rogue mage in the wilderness-but with 'spawn around they might not want to risk a search !

But then... anything could happen to Alistair before he got the treaties! .Oh his fellow Warden was great warrior and he had Morrigan to help him - from what Flemeth said Morrigan was a very powerful mage- but they would be in dangerous territory and the two of them might not be enough! And he couldn't' see Alistair tolerating the witches acerbic tongue for more then a few day ...he'd leave her somewhere go off alone and get himself killed! So if he didn't want his friend dead he had no choice but to go with him.

No I'm good with this! But as we're going to need a bit more then a broken comb and a few blankets. ' Pushing back his spiky white hair he inclined his chin towards the open bedroom door, 'so lets go and check out Flemeth's room.' He walked to wards the door and stopped when he realized Alistair hadn't followed.' Well are you coming or not?'

No 'Cal ... I don't want to ! It's where she keeps her... ah things she wears under her..' he blushed and waved his hands vaguely over his body,'her.. you know under her outer .. things'

'I get it Alistair... and I'm not going to look in the dressers let alone rake though her smalls.' he grimaced at the whole idea, ' we're just look in the through the trunk' He sighed at Alisters puzzled frown,' you do remember she said to look in the big wooden trunk in her room?' Although he might glance around ..,see if anything was laying round he might... borrow-as long as Flemeth wouldn't notice it was missing. Well not until they were long gone!

' Maker Cal you know I never listen to Flemeth,' Alistair tilted his head and gave him a long low side look' I -just stand there hoping she doesn't notice me and turn me into a frog!'

'For the last time. Alistair, Flemeth cant turn you into a frog... she doesn't have that kind of power!' grabbing Alistair arm he all but dragged the bigger man out into the hall

' No? If these... witches can turn themselves into birds and stuff of course Flemeth can turn me into a frog...,or a..a flea if she wants to .' Alistair dragged away from him and standing arms folded stared him down.

As he obviously wasn't going to budge until he got some sort of explanation that would sooth his fears, Cal considered maybe spelling him - just a light touch of shock to get him moving!. But then again maybe it wasn't a good Idea to use magic against someone who would reducing him to a sniveling, defenseless lump of drool- so maybe he'd have to at least try and explain !

'It... doesn't work like that..see she takes a piece of herself and twists it and - -' He paused at the perplexed look on Alistair's face .'Maker, Alistair, the woman spent hours telling me how she did it and all I got out of it was it involved boxes , using feathers -or was it rabbit fur? And demanding help from someone who is either a god or,' he frowned.' might have been a fish! .' And gave him a splitting headache and by the feel of it he was getting another one! 'But she insisted they can only do to themselves... so they cant turn you into a frog!.'

He marched past the bigger man and placed the palm of his hand on Flemeth's bedroom door and gave it a hard push so the door flew open with a bang and steeped inside. Alistair followed him and stood so close to his back could hear the mans nervous breathing!

It was big room with just a bed, a low dresser and a wardrobe . A big engraved wooden trunk richly inlaid with some type of metal stood against the wall next to the door. 'Wow fancy isn't it ' Alistair said peeking over his shoulder at it ' Want me to open it?'

'No I'll do it- so lets see what sort of thing Flemeth thinks is worth saving.' He dropping to his knees in front of it and raised the lid . The inside was full of cloth wrapped bundles and he felt strangely excited as if he'd just opened a treasure chest. And several minutes later he felt as if he had !

Strewn around him were several small cloth bags of healing kits infused with what his nose told him was elfroot healing oil. As well as two large jars of dried elfroot he'd found small metal box packed with a light brown powder that he hoped was deep mushroom. . Alistair was fingering a pair backpacks -they were both worn and dirty and the seaming was comings apart on one but they'd do until they could get something better.

A small package yielded a fine orange and red powder he'd never seen before with .But from the soft , soothing fragrance was probably something to be added to bathing water to relax tired muscles. Cal wondered if it had any healing proprieties?If it did he'd save it for Alistair's use only - the man never complained of the pain but he knew the warriors muscles often tightened and cramped.

A small metal container radiating cold was an even better find -frost rock ! Several small nuggets he could use to make ice-salve and nothing beat it for soothing sprains and reducing swelling . There were numerous small vials of heath potions and some pain blockers that he re-wrapped careful in cloth.

'Look at all this stuff.' Cal waved his hand around at the sacks and jars littering the floor. ' And look at these!' He crooned lovingly over the well padded container holding six wound stitching needles of various sizes and several reels of extra fine sewing thread . ' We'll take it all- the cloths we can use for rag bandages... and once we get to Lothering I'll make this.' he waved at the elfroot ,'into potions . I know Morrigan hasn't any healing spells.. just does that freaky witch-y stuff,' he continued , ' but I wonder if she any good at potions making.'

'Cal about Morrigan,' Alistair said the uneasiness in his voice spiced with irritation ' I wish you hadn't agreed she could come with us. Its not just that I don't like her... I don't trust her one bit!'

'I just thought with the 'spawn around and neither us knows much about the wilderness. ' Cal said, ' when Flemeth suggested Morrigan came along it seemed like a good idea. I'm sorry should have checked with you first... you're the boss '

' Me... boss.' Alistair laid down the packs and flicked started eyes down at him .'Oh no,no, Cal I 'm not a leader.'

' What? Not a leader? Very funny Alistair'. Cal sighed with exasperated patience .'I seem to remember you did a pretty good job of being one at camp- when you led us on our training missions into the wilds !'

'That was different Cal.. training missions are for new recruits to learn to fight as part of a group and get experience fighting spawn. All I had to do was go where Duncan sent us and make sure you all got back safely. How's that leadership?' Alistair shrugged.

'Come on ,Alistair, you told us were to go, where to camp for the night, if we should attack or hide. what- -' Cal he sat back on his heals and looked up at him

' Yes that's leading.' Alistair cut him off .' But its not being a leader. Look the first time we met Morrigan she wanted to take us to Flemeth.'

He hadn't wanted to go with her, Alistair remembered, thought it was a trap. Nor had Ser Jorry and Daveth - the archer had been very vocal about it. But Cal talked them into it. 'if you hadn't pushed us, insisted the treaties were so important we had to go and see Flemeth we wouldn't have gotten them. And as I thought it was a trap I should never have allowed you to change my mind!'

' Didn't matter. Flemeth would have given them to us before we left here wouldn't she?' And really Alistair was right! A leader should never be swayed into leading his men into what he thought was a trap! But then it wasn't difficult to talk Alistair into doing anything he didn't want!.

'Yes but we didn't know that then did we? Thing is Cal I...I'm a good follower '.Alistair's voice trailed away and he frowned as if not sure what to say' No I'm a great follower- tell me to do something and no one ever has to worry it wont be done. But I'm not a leader.. and you are.'

'Me a leader? Oh no Alistair I've made some pretty rotten choices.' One of which led to my best friend being accused of being a blood mage and me being facing execution . So no he couldn't take charge and there had to be another alternative- some way of using Alistair's experience and expertise!. And idea popped into his head-it wasn't much of one but it was all he had. 'What if,' he said slowly, 'we make decisions together. Talk over the options work it out together?'

' No...oh that wont work!. Yes we can talk things over and mostly we'll agree on what to do- but what when we don't?.' Alistair hitched his thumbs in his wide leather belt and gazed around the room . ' And look at this business with Morrigan! Neither of us trusts her-yet you thought it through and realized we needed her, And I.. didn't! if it had been left to me she'd stay here and we end up so lost we'd never find our way out !'

'But what if I made the wrong decision?. Cal ran his hand through his hair in frustration and breathed a deep sigh,' what if you're right and she's not to be trusted and people die? What if I decide we should do something you really, really hate what then ?'

'Well all you can do is what seems right at the time..and if I don't agree with you? Well I'll argue , complain and if I'm really against it might threaten to run you through with my sword! But if I know you've considered every possibility and it's for the good of the mission I'd probably go along with ! '

' Cal gave a snort of laughter then 'Probably? just probably?' He asked curiously,' so... there are limits to what you'd do?'.

'Well of course - don't waste your breath ordering me to wear a dress and dance the remigold or to give you the last slice of cheese on my plate-because even I draw the line somewhere!'

'Alistair did anyone ever tell you ', Cal stood up and , picking up the two big jars cradled them carefully in the crook of one arm,' that you're a very weird person .'

'Oh a few people have said so- but I don't see it myself . ' Picking up one of the packs he pushed every left into it and shoved the other under his arm. .' Well its all good stuff but I cant help wishing for a couple of tents, 'he subbed at the stubble on his face,' a shaving kit and something to sharpen my sword with. But lets get out of here Cal' he looked distastefully around the room,'I keep expecting a couple of undead to pop out of the closet and that butterfly 'he nodded over at the window 'has been watching us for much to long' and he hurried f out of the room and down the hall .

Cal hurried along behind him .'You don't _really_ think Flemeth turned into a butterfly just to spy on us do you?'

' Well sure I don't Cal' Alistair said in a soft reassuring voice -that conveyed this was exactly what he did think- as they entered their room. After laying the packs down on his bed he turned to Cal placed his hands on his hips and gave the elf a serious look.

' I need to make something clear -other orders I wont obey are any that involve me leaving you behind. And you wont order me to stay out of a fight while you charge in and get your arse whipped!' He gave a small half smile that took the sting out of his words .' You tried that one at the Ishal tower and it didn't work then and its not going to work now! OK?'

' Well I guess that's sort of OK ... Cal touched the mans arm and patted it reassuringly.'And I cant say I wont ask you do it but... I'll try. Anything else you want to add to the list?'

'Not yet...but I'm sure I'll think of something else and when I do ...I'll be sure to tell you.' He waved over at Cal's bed ,' I'll repack that lot while you check the kitchen- and yes I'll wrap it all up so nothing gets broken. ' Cal nodded his approval -he hadn't had much practice at packing and he usually managed to squash or beak something while Alistair was surprisingly good at it. So his precious herbs and lotions would be safe.

Cal poked around the small kitchen and after much deliberation settled on just two small cooking pots, and a skillet along with plates, tankards, forks and spoons . He wasn't to sure what Morrigan was taking but added enough for her as well. Better to be safe then sorry. In the storeroom he filled sack after sack with dried meats and salted fish along with cheeses, apples some very hard pears and added a large bag of some type of nut and dried fruit mix and all the bread and sweet flat biscuits he could find . And as an after thought he threw in a box of the tasty ,sweet herb tea Flemeth was always drinking - if they couldn't have hot food at lest they would have something warm to drink. When he'd finished it looked like so much but with their Grey Wardens appetites he doubted it would last more then a few days. Picking up the sacks he headed back to the bedroom

He must have been gone longer then he realized - the packed bags were laying on his bed , a rolled blanket tightly tied and an empty water skin beside each one . On the table between the beds was a pile of vials filled with golden liquid and his robe lay on his pillow. Alistair had already armored and was sitting on his own bed sword and shield lying beside him. He looked up as Cal placed the sacks next to his the packs a and skinned out of his shirt and lose leggings, tossed them onto the bed and slid on his the robe- settling it over his hips clinching it with the wide belt.

' You know.' Alistair said dryly,' I hate how it takes you only two second to dress!' He got up and walked over to Cal's bed ,' so what is all this stuff then. '

'Food mostly .Flemeth said we should reach Lothering in about five days.' He gave an exasperated sigh,' I only hope it'll last that long. '

'The way you and me eat half a cow and a bushel of potatoes wouldn't last us five days!'. Alistair opened the nearest one and peaked inside. 'wow look at all this and you brought cheese.' While he divided everything between the packs, tying a blanket across the top of each one, Cal sorted and repacked the vials into his belt pouches for easy access .

Well that's about it .' Cal said , ' and we'll - - 'he paused catching faint sound of the front door opening and light footsteps ,' Morrigan probably to her to collect her things 'Oh hi Morrigan thought it might be you ,' he said when the witch appeared in the doorway,

'As soon as I have collect my things we will be leaving ' She said sourly her brown eyes boring into them .' You will be ready as I do not intend waiting around for the pair of you! '.And turning she flounced down the hall into her room

Alistair looked from the doorway to Cal and back. ' _She_ doesn't intend to wait for _us_ ? 'he bit off angrily. 'Makers breath who does the bit...ah witch think she's talking to!' He gave an exasperated sigh' You know ,Cal between the spawn and Morrigan this is going to be one lovely trip!And - -'

' Drop it Alistair' Cal pushed his fingers against his throbbing eyes... definitely his headache was back !. And how could they spend a week with this woman- Alistair would kill her before then. And if he didn't Cal was afraid he would! . Taking a tight hold on his temper he snapped his eyes towards his friend ' Lets just get out of here,' he said tiredly. And picking up his pack and water skin he walked from the room .


End file.
